


Voyage of the Damned

by iam93percentstardust



Series: A Doctor Who Christmas [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2007 Xmas Voyage of the Damned, F/M, Fluff, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Morvin didn't know where he was. Well... that wasn't quite true. It rather looked like the milk farms back on Sto. But how could that be possible?





	Voyage of the Damned

Morvin didn’t know where he was. Well…actually that wasn’t quite true. It rather looked like the milk farms back on Sto except it couldn’t possibly be. Just a moment earlier, he’d been on the Titanic. He couldn’t have traveled all the way to Sto in the blink of an eye.

Then he remembered. The heat from the engines, the ground turning to rubber beneath his feet, and his fall. That was it then. He was dead.

At least Foon was all right.

He could only imagine what she would have said if she were here with him. If she could see that he couldn’t get away from the milk farm, even in death. She would have said-

“Morvin!”

He started to turn but was knocked off his feet by a purple blur. Foon landed on top of him, kissing every inch of his face she could reach. “I missed you,” she half-sobbed, half-yelled.

“Foon,” he said wonderingly, holding her tight. “What are you doing here?”

She cried harder as she said, “You fell and then the Host came and we were trapped and I grabbed one and I jumped because I didn’t want to live without you.”

Morvin couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “You jumped into the engine?” he repeated. She’d jumped because he’d fallen? She nodded, sobs starting to fade. “You mad woman! You absolutely mad, wonderful woman!”

She tilted her head up to stare at him. “You’re not cross?”

He was, a little. He hadn’t wanted her to die and yet- “I love you too much to be cross. Come here, Mrs. Van Hoff.” They snuggled closer together, content to spend the rest of eternity on a milk farm as long as they had each other.


End file.
